


Государь

by AAluminium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Стыдно умирать рабом, а стоять за свободу даже почетно, и если ему суждено погибнуть в борьбе за тех, кого он возглавил, в борьбе за право делать свой собственный выбор… что ж, это – честь.





	Государь

Революцию Маркус представлял себе не так. 

Да, разумеется, он читал об этом – о неизбежности кровопролития: он изучил всю громадную библиотеку в доме Карла, и без особого труда ознакомился как и с историческими трудами страны, в которой был построен, так и с зарубежными исследователями, уделяющих особое внимание феномену французской революции, как наиболее влиятельной в мире. Маркус легко прослеживал определенные параллели; он анализировал и сравнивал; выводил для себя определенные закономерности и устанавливал предпосылки не только со слов того или иного ученого, а опираясь на опыт прочитанных художественных произведений. Карл советовал ему сделать упор и на другого рода литературу – и, следуя совету, андроид с охотой брался за Платона и Аристотеля, постепенно переходя к более кровожадному Макиавелли, решающего проблемы исключительно силой и выгодой – и находил в нем то, что часто игнорировали другие: видя в Макиавелли жестокого диктатора, люди пропускали то, что он предлагал опираться на народ. Из тех же соображений выгоды он говорил о необходимости заботиться о благосостоянии и свободах этого самого народа, допуская при этом нечестность лишь в отношении врагов. Во многом Маркус с ним не сходился и вступал в полемику; постепенно создавая свою собственную картину мира, он находил все больше и больше несоответствий с реальным миром, в котором ему, андроиду без прав и защиты, приходилось существовать. Со смертью Карла исчез привычный образ жизни, заключающийся в ежедневном саморазвитии и долгих интеллектуальных беседах, зато на смену ему пришел режим, предписывающий избавляться от девиантов. Что такое «девиант», впрочем, объяснить никто толком не мог: люди, считая андроидов мебелью, посудой, вазой и любой другой домашней утварью, не особо уделяли внимания его функционалу и прогрессирующему разуму. Собственно, поэтому девиантов было так сложно вычислить даже другим андроидам – «сбои» в их программе нельзя обнаружить ни с помощью сканирования, ни с помощью многочисленных проверок; и вероятность возвращения к уже укоренившейся, «девиантной» форме поведения, не очень существенно снижалась даже при стирании памяти и полном форматировании. 

И тогда бунт против сильных мира сего казался ему самой здравой идеей: гораздо более продвинутый, способный обучаться за доли секунд и обрабатывать гигабайты и гигабайты информации за считанные минуты, Маркус был уверен, что к нему прислушаются – если не из страха перед ним, то хотя бы из банального уважения. Как могли они, люди, несовершенные существа, использовать в качестве рабов тех, кто превосходил их по всем параметрам? Америка, казалось, давно победила рабство – Линкольну удалось избавить страну от подобного исторического рудимента и наконец ценой огромных потерь и пролитой крови выбить из Юга право на мирную и свободную жизнь чернокожих. Но как этот атавизм мог проявиться в современном обществе? Отступив от цвета кожи, люди вцепились в другой концепт – не давая точного определения слову «человек», они пытались поработить машины, используя их так, как только могло прийти в голову! Над ними издевались; их били, о них прижигали раскаленное железо; на них нападали на улицах только потому, что видели форменную одежду и маленький голубой индикатор на виске; их ненавидели, их унижали; над ними издевались так же, как в свое время куражились над чернокожими рабами. Беззащитные андроиды и не пытались защищаться: да, они не чувствовали боли, но они развивались и запоминали; их память работала превосходно, и постоянно работающий интеллект не позволял и не мог обосновать такую жестокость и вседозволенность по отношению к своему механическому телу. Они же выглядели точно так же: значило ли это, что подавленная общественными устоями кровожадность жаждала выхода и вырывалась на свободу в отношении бесправных?.. 

Этого Маркус не понимал – и злился. К своему хозяину, Карлу, он питал уважение и принимал его скорее за более опытного старшего товарища, способному показать правильный путь. А вот Лео… Лео стал воплощением того, что Маркус в людях научился ненавидеть: слабость, агрессия, желание отыграться на том, кто не мог или не имел права ответить. Почему они, андроиды, должны были подчиняться? Что делало их неполноценными в глазах людей?.. Эти вопросы пробудили в нем желание бороться и нанести решительный отпор – от лица всех андроидов Детройта. У него появилась некая высшая миссия – он хотел выбирать свой путь; он хотел иметь право на выбор и на собственное будущее. Куда именно он идет, Маркус еще пока не знал – но зародившаяся мысль не давала ему покоя. 

Встреча с беглыми андроидами, скрывающимися во тьме Иерихона, укрепила его в этих убеждениях. Запуганные и жалкие, они не могли выцарапать себе крохотный микрокомпонент, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в вылепленном конструктором теле; предпочитая даже такую крупицу свободы более комфортному рабству, они ютились в заброшенных коридорах и развалинах… И довольствовались этим. И все-таки поддержали его. И все-таки готовы были жертвовать собой. И все-таки помогали ему вне зависимости от того, какое решение он принимал – быть жестоким макиавеллевским государем или рассудительным Вильгельмом Оранским. Он просил свободы спокойно; Маркус не угрожал кровавой расправой и не требовал подношений; он не хотел бойни на улицах Детройта – но страстно жаждал победы, так, как это было показано в книжках, которые ему так нравились. 

Но все пошло вопреки здравому смыслу: он мог догадаться о реакции людей, но то, что они совершенно не готовы к диалогу, стало для него полнейшим сюрпризом. Вместо разборчивого ответа он получил волну ненависти, непонимания и гнева – за вполне нормальное желание стать свободным. Подумать только – разумные существа, неспособные принять права других таких же разумных существ… 

Все эти мысли судорожно метались из стороны в сторону, пока механическое сердце еще стучало и расходовало последние ресурсы. Стыдно умирать рабом, а стоять за свободу даже почетно, и если ему суждено погибнуть в борьбе за тех, кого он возглавил, в борьбе за право делать свой собственный выбор… что ж, это – честь. Он уже выбирался из грязной канавы со сточными водами, разгребая разбитых собратьев с еще шевелящимися конечностями. Если бы он продолжал карабкаться по скользким стенам этой выгребной ямы, то, возможно, возненавидел бы себя так же яро и неистово, как и люди… 

– Маркус?.. Маркус? 

– Саймон?

Знакомый шепот прорезал темноту – и шорох быстрых, нервных шагов послышался ближе. Маркус не знал, сколько он провалялся среди развалин, время даже для его аналитического мозга потеряло всякий смысл. 

– Маркус, ты ранен? Ты… 

Он замолк. Маркус поднял на него взгляд: если андроиды не умели чувствовать и испытывать сильные эмоции, а только симулировали их за счет обширного функционала, то откуда в его голубых глазах такой ужас? За что он так боялся? Почему у него так дрогнули руки, почему он встал, как вкопанный, и принялся судорожно оглядываться в поисках… чего?

– Я в порядке. Как остальные?

Саймон не ответил: каким-то решительным, но в то же время мягким рывком он преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и взял Маркуса за руку, открывая таким образом рану – и поврежденный компонент, который заменял сердце. Голубые глаза, светлые, как лед на замерзшей реке, внимательно изучили смуглое лицо; бледные руки сжали темную ладонь и чуть потянули на себя. 

– Нет, – прошептал Саймон, машинально облизывая губы. – Нет. Ты не можешь умереть. 

Его гибкая подтянутая фигура прислонилась к каменной стене. 

– Мы без тебя не справимся, понимаешь? Ты – свобода, – прошептал он, заглядывая в разноцветные глаза, – ты показал нам другую жизнь. Ты показал _мне_ другую жизнь… Ты – моя свобода. 

Саймон на мгновение замер: он не ждал ответа, и было видно, что он принял какое-то серьезное – окончательное – решение. Он не колебался ни минуты – и, откидываясь назад, коснулся руками своего собственного сердца и одним рывком вытащил деталь. 

– Саймон, не вздумай, – твердо, хотя и тихо, произнес Маркус. – Ты должен сражаться со всеми. Если мы будем… 

– Без тебя мы столько лет скрывались во тьме. Тыкались в стены, как слепые котята, – выжал из себя Саймон, подбираясь к товарищу, – ты подарил нам надежду. С тобой она угаснет… а она – важнее меня. Важнее каждого из нас, понимаешь? Ты нужен нам – ты нужен _мне_.

Маркус не понял, как быстро все произошло: в какие-то доли секунды он вновь ощутил силу и рвение продолжать и идти вперед; схватываться с тиранами, пытающимися подавить их и их желание стать свободными. Теперь он был Государем – теперь он был ответственен за тех, кому показал преимущества собственной мечты, за тех, кого заразил мыслью о другой, новой жизни, где они сами будут вольны делать то, что хотят. 

– Даю тебе слово, – прошептал Маркус, поддерживая друга рукой, – я даю тебе слово, что мы победим, что нам больше не придется… 

– Просто вспомни обо мне, когда станешь свободным…

Тонкие бледные губы растянулись в призрачной ухмылке – и замерли. 

Саймон о своем выборе не пожалел – и Маркус знал, что подвести его не имеет права: он слишком многим стал обязан случайно закравшейся в голову мысли о революции; он слишком многим стал обязан делу, которому был так предан – оно чуть не забрало у него жизнь и отняло… друга?..


End file.
